universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Azula
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Mai and Ty Lee Azula calls for Mai and Ty Lee and can do one of the following specific actions. B: Stilettos - In battle, Mai wielded a large variety of weapons. She usually hid her weapons beneath the sleeves of her robe, effectively utilizing the elements of surprise and stealth to her advantage. With her fast reflexes, cunning wits, and deft precision, Mai could use her weapons to defeat a multitude of armed or bending-capable opponents despite not being a bender herself. Side B: Chi blocking - Ty Lee's defining abilities was her mastery of pressure-point-striking martial arts, or chi blocking. With her extensive knowledge of the human body, she could strike sequences of pressure points, immobilizing her enemies to various degrees. Up B: Tag Team - They combined their abilities to attack thier opponents. Down B: Volley Ball - The object of the game is to hurl the ball over the net using one's hands or feet, with points being scored by having the ball hit the ground on the opposing team's side of the net. This move also allows you to call back Mai and Ty Lee if they got KO'd. Side B - Fire The most noticeable feature of Princess Azula's bending was her ability to create her characteristic blue flames, which are much more intense than the red, orange, and yellow fire normally used by firebenders. Up B - Lightning Azula was proficient in the highly difficult technique of creating and guiding lightning, a sub-skill of firebending, and was the first character within the series to demonstrate the ability. Down B - Wild Fires As Azula gradually lost her sanity prior to the arrival of Sozin's Comet, her firebending became unfocused and wild, which, combined with the Comet's empowering effects, made her all the more dangerous. Final Smash - Huge Fire The depth of Azula's potential was demonstrated in her use of advanced techniques, such as creating large blasts of flame, evaporating a wave of water that Katara threw at her, using her flames to propel herself forward like a jet. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: (Crazy Laugh) Sd: "Almost isn't good enough" Dn: "I'll show you lighting!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "You're All Banished!" Victory 2: "It's okay you can laugh: it's funny." Victory 3: "Alright, hair. It's time to face your doom!" Victory 4 (With Ghost Rider): "You, Phantom, think you're going to kill me?" Lose/Clap: (Throwing her brush at the mirror.) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose TBA Congratulations/Game Over Pictures TBA Ludwig Von Drake's Discussion Ludwig Von Drake: Oh! WHAT A SHOW OFF!!!!!!!! Scrooge McDuck: '''Aye, Ludwig. That fire lady is too crazy. '''Launchpad McQuack: Yeah, She's so ugly. Ludwig Von Drake: Oh com'on! Who would want to that a date with that woman? Launchpad McQuack: Be careful, She'll get mad, if you criticize her that way. Scrooge McDuck: I wouldn't sell the gold to the fire freaks. They're discusting! Ludwig Von Drake: Remember, when there's smoke.... Launchpad McQuack: There's fire! Aflac Duck: AFLAAAAAAAAAC!!!!!!!!!!!! Character Description Azula is the main antagonist in season 2 and the secondary antagonist in season 3 of Avatar: The Last Airbender, and the token evil teammate in it's following comic books Avatar: The Search. She is the princess of the Fire Nation, and daughter of Fire Lord Ozai and his wife, princess Ursa. She is one of the main enemies for "Team Avatar" and for her banished brother, Prince Zuko. Later in the series, she begins to lose her calm and cool nature and slips into insanity. In the series finale, her brother and Katara of the Water Tribe team up and defeat her in one of the last battles in the series. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks * AAA Combo- ??? * Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks * Side- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Smashes * Side- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Aerials * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws * Grab- ??? * Pummel- ??? * Forward- ??? * Back- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Others * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Icon TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps TBA Victory Theme TBA Stage Fire Nation Palace Room Relic TBA Lawl Food Cherries Trivia * TBA Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:Lawl Before Time Category:Lawl Before Time's Text and Read moveset Category:Starter Characters (LBT) Category:Humans Category:Nickelodeon Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Female Category:Angry Characters Category:People TheBrideKing has crush on Category:Playable Characters (The Lawl Before Time) Category:TheBrideKings Favorites Category:Pikman-like Characters Category:Smash Bros Lawl: Wrath of the Pingas Lord Category:Bosses (Wrath of the Pingas Lord)